Mehr als das
by Amunet
Summary: ShonenAi Songfic. Piccolo X Gohan


Paaring: Gohan X Piccolo  
Kategorie: Songfic  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai  
Inhalt: Diese Songfic handelt von Gohan der von Vegeta - gelinde gesagt  
verarscht wurde. Sie ist aus der Perspektive von Piccolo geschrieben, der  
auf diese Weiße versucht seine Gefühle für den jungen Halbsayajin zum  
Ausdruck zu bringen.  
Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren von Dragonball, noch das wunderschöne  
Lied gehören mir. Die Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama und der Song den  
Backstreet Boys. (Org. More than that). Mit meiner FF möchte ich kein Geld  
verdienen und mich auch nicht anderweitig daran bereichen. Es ist alles nur  
just for Fun.  
  
Mehr als das  
  
Ich kann sehen , dass du geweint hast  
Du kannst es nicht hinter einer Lüge verbergen  
Mir zieht es mein Herz zusammen, dich so zu sehen. Zu sehen wie dein reines  
Wesen innerlich blutet. Abertausende von Tränen, haben deine Augen  
aufquellen lassen. Sie sind rot und unterlaufen. Wo ist dein fröhliches  
lachen? Alles was von dir kommt sind Laute des Kummers. Es tut so weh dich  
leiden zu sehen. Und obwohl es mich schmerzt, bin ich doch froh. Froh das  
du zu mir gekommen bist.  
  
Was bringt es, wenn du dir selbst vormachst,  
dass das, was du hast, falsch ist  
Öffne deine Augen. Schau dir deine Welt doch genauer an. Was stimmt daran  
nicht? Du hast Freunde, eine Familie, Menschen die immer zu dir stehen.  
Keiner hat dich verachtet, als du kamst und sagtest du bist schul. Niemand,  
noch nicht einmal deine zu Tode enttäuschte Mutter. Wir alle haben es  
akzeptiert. Wir lieben dich noch immer.  
  
Ich hörte, wie er dir versprach, es sei für immer  
Aber dieses "Für immer" kam und ist schon wieder weg  
Baby, er würde alles Mögliche sagen, um dich blind zu machen  
für die Wahrheit zwischen den Zeilen,  
oh ...  
  
Mein dummer, süßer Junge, du warst so naiv. Alles was Vegeta sagte war  
gelogen. Er wollte keine Beziehung mit dir. Dachtest du wirklich er würde  
sein Leben im Reichtum aufgeben, nur für dich? Aber ja. Natürlich fand er  
dich schön. Jeder muss dich für schön halten. Deine herrlichen onyxfarbenen  
Augen mit ihren dichten Wimpern, die jedes Mal wenn du mich anblickst, mein  
Herz zum rasen bringen. Dein sinnlicher, roter Mund, der förmlich darum  
bettelt geküsst zu werden. Deine zarte, blasse, ja fast schon  
perlmutfarbene Haut, die so verführerisch duftet. Glaub mir, keiner der  
auch nur einen seiner fünf Sinne hat, könnte dich nicht wollen.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
Ich werde dir die Worte nicht sagen,  
und sie dann zurücknehmen  
Gib der Einsamkeit keine Chance  
Baby, hör mir zu wenn ich sage:  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
  
Meine Seele ist zerrissen. Die Gefühle für dich treiben mich noch in den  
Wahnsinn. Alles was ich jemals wollte, alles was ich will bist du. Nur du  
alleine. Wenn ich es doch nur könnte. Wenn ich doch die Kraft hätte dir  
meine Liebe zu gestehen. Wieso? Wieso merkst du es denn nicht? Ich  
erschaudere sobald du den Raum betrittst, ich erröte wenn du mich mit  
deinem unschuldigen Blick taxierst. Hörst du denn nicht wie mein Herz  
schlägt. So schnell schlägt, als konnte es zerspringen und dass alles nur  
wegen dir.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Baby , du hast was viel Besseres verdient  
Was bringt es weiter zu klammern  
Siehst du nicht, dass es sich jetzt oder nie entscheidet  
Denn ich kann nicht einfach nur ein Freund sein  
Baby, schließlich weißt du es  
  
Begreif doch endlich, Vegeta ist Vergangenheit. Er verdient dich nicht. Du  
bist um so vieles besser wie er. Dein Licht erstahlt die ganze Welt, dein  
Glanz erreicht mich selbst in den finstersten Träumen. Ich brauche dich wie  
die Luft zum atmen, wie das Wasser zum Leben. Du bist mein Ein und Alles.  
Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich liebe dich. Jede Faser meines Seins, schreit  
nach dir. Ich liebe, liebe, liebe dich. Nur dich allein. Ich will nicht  
länger nur ein Freund sein, ich will dein Freund sein.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
Ich werde dir die Worte nicht sagen ,  
und sie dann zurücknehmen  
Gib der Einsamkeit keine Chance  
Baby, hör mir zu wenn ich sage:  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
Gib mir die Chance und ich beweiße es. Lass mich derjenige sein, dem du  
deine Liebe gibst und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie enttäuschen.  
Schon einmal bin ich für dich gestorben - ich würde es wieder tun. Tu mir  
den Gefallen. Trau dich. Bitte lass es zu. Öffne dein verletztes Herz für  
mich und ich werde es heilen - mit all meiner Liebe für dich.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kein Tag vergeht , ohne dass  
ich mich wundere warum wir es nicht  
zusammen versucht haben  
Wir kennen uns schon seit du sechs Jahre alt warst. Ich hab dir das Kämpfen  
beigebracht. Und ich frage mich, ob es das ist was dich hindert. Weil ich  
eine Art Vater für dich bin? Kann es sein? Kann es sein, das du mich nur  
wie einen Vater liebst?  
  
Es ist noch nicht zu spät,  
um deine Meinung zu ändern  
Also nimm meine Hand und  
sag nicht auf Wiedersehen  
  
Sieh mich doch einmal genauer an. Siehst du nicht, das ich niemals dein  
Vaterersatz sein kann. Mein Blut kocht für dich. Könnte ein Vater seinen  
Sohn so sehr lieben wie ich dich? Niemals. Ich begehre dich. Möchte dich  
umarmen und halten. Reich mir doch deine Hand. Alles. Alles würde ich geben  
für eine einzige Möglichkeit. Raube mir meine Kraft, brich mir sämtliche  
Glieder, verstümmle mich, mach mit mir was du willst, doch gib mir das was  
ich am meisten brauche. DICH.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
Ich werde dir die Worte nicht sagen ,  
und sie dann zurücknehmen  
Gib der Einsamkeit keine Chance  
Baby, hör mir zu wenn ich sage:  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
  
Leise schleiche ich in dein Zimmer. Dein wohlgeformter Körper bebt noch  
immer unter Tränen. Ahnst du wie sehr ich mit dir leide? Ich setzte mich  
neben dich aufs Bett. Es quietscht leicht unter meinem Gewicht. Du hörst es  
jedoch nicht. Wie von alleine streicht meine Hand über deinen Kopf,  
streichelt dein weiches Haar. Du drehst dich zu mir um. Oh Dende, du bist  
doch Gott, mach das er wieder glücklich wird. Mit kratziger und matter  
Stimme flüsterst du ein "Hi Piccolo." Dein Versuch zu lächeln ist so  
jämmerlich. Ich kann es nicht ertragen. Nicht mehr. Es ist zuviel.  
"Gohan, auch wenn du mich jetzt vielleicht hasst... der Zeitpunkt ist nicht  
der Beste..." Neugierig schaust du mir in die Augen. Siehst du meine  
Furcht? Merkst du wie sehr ich zittere? Ich habe solche Angst. Doch ich  
muss. Ich muss, ich kann nicht mehr anders. Langsam beuge ich mich zu dir  
runter, dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen verlierend. Was ich sehe gibt mir  
Hoffnung. Noch hast du mich nicht von dir gestoßen. Jetzt kann ich meine  
Augen schließen. Behutsam streife ich mit meinen Lippen die deinen. Du  
schmeckst so herrlich. Ich beende den Kuss schnell... bevor ich mich  
vergesse. "Gohan, ich liebe dich."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
Ich werde dir die Worte nicht sagen ,  
und sie dann zurücknehmen  
Gib der Einsamkeit keine Chance  
Baby, hör mir zu wenn ich sage:  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
  
Verwunderung liegt über deinem Gesicht. Du blinzelst mehrmals. Und dann..  
dann lächelst du. Ich sterbe! Ich sterbe so sehr springt mein Herz. "Ich  
weiß Piccolo. Ich weiß." Sanft liebkost du meine Wange mit deiner Hand. Ich  
schmiege mein Gesicht an diese warme Fläche. Gefühle kann man nicht  
erzwingen, und das hier, ist mehr als ich mir zu hoffen erwagte. "Piccolo  
ich..."  
"Schhhh du brauchst nicht sagen. Ich wollte nur das du es weißt. Ich werde  
warten - bis in alle Ewigkeit." Das ist meine große Chance und ich werde  
sie nutzen. Nun kann ich dir beweisen, was du für mich bist. Bei den  
Sternen wie sehr ich dich liebe. Mein Körper erbebt vor innerer Erregung,  
als du mich zu dir aufs Bett ziehst. Wir liegen jetzt neben einander, mein  
Körper an deinem. Du kuschelst dich an mich und hauchst mir ins Ohr: "Lass  
mir noch ein wenig Zeit - du wirst nicht Ewig warten müssen. Ich liebe dich  
auch."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ich werde dich viel mehr lieben  
  
~~*~~  
  
So, das war's. Ich hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen. Bitte reviewen nicht  
vergessen. Danke ^^ 


End file.
